Nadia LeeAnn Pace
Appearance Nadia has an olive skin tone that goes well with her long waist length curly blonde hair and silvery blue eyes . her appearance makes her look very exotic in the streets of New York City but her appearance can change depending on the situation. In her natural appearance she love to dress in off the shoulder tops, or sleeveless top and will on occasions dress to impress. Nadia will also put colored contacts in and change her hair color to blind in more with what is normal. At time you will see her dressed like the blond tomb raider. Her appearance will change slightly as her powers get stronger she will develop Silver Fish like scales that will appear on her forehead that will have the appearance of an elven crown, on her neck that will look like a beautiful vine choker on her ankle that matches the choker like scales on her right ankle. And a arm vine like arm band on her left arm o match the other two scale designs. These scales can appear and disappear at will except for the ones on the forehead, ankle and the arm. History Nadia was born in Ireland to wealthy family bother her parents traveled for work which is why they moved to America when she was around six, it was only a year later when they both were killed in a plane crash leaving her an orphan, on her seventh birthday she was put in to foster care where she was bounced from home to home in till she was 10 when she ran away to be on her own. it was that time she discovered her ability to control water, she continued to practice her ability on her own until she had some control, later she got a celtic tree of life knot that can be found on in the from the middle of her lower back up up to the middle of her shoulder blades, she then has a black celtic dragon knot on her right shoulder blade that looks as if its flying to the tree. the black celtic dragon knot is to show she is affiliated with the black dragon. As well as mastering the talent of hiding her True identity she is almost as good at hacking as Tony Stark and enhancing the technology she gets her hands on.. Shield has been hunting her for the last nine soon to be ten years Personality Nadia is usually a very sweet, caring and Very mischievous girl. Though she does not usually show her true colors to outsiders or to people she does not trust. She is very affectionate to Serinde one of the few people in the world that she sees as family and will do any thing to protect her. Nadia is also known for raining hell down on those who harm those she calls family. Her two favorite targets for her mischievousness is Tony Stark and Nick fury. Powers and abilities Breathing underwater: This ability is self explanatory she is able to breath both on land and in the water. Water manipulation: Nadia is able to have control over the liquid forms of water though as she gets stronger she will gain more control over the other forms of water like Ice which she has limited control and fog/steam which she has no controls over yet Superhuman durability: Nadai will be able to with stand physical blows to a point as well as being cut thanks to the scales. But it does not stop her from being shot or tranquilized or stabbed. As for the physical attacks as long as they don’t have Thor’s Strength she can withstand quite a few blows. Skills Thief Hacking: she is able to get in to most data bases though she is no Tony Stark (hacked the pentagon with little to no issues) Identity Thief : knows how to assume the identity of people who look similar to her in appearance Master of Disguise: better at appearing as some one else to hide from the law and Shield.